thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirona Monogwrangle
Human female, born LY 875, in Tanq. Wife of Randall; mother of Cecily; cousin of Callum Monogwrangle. Major in the the Kimrin regiment of the Army; member of The Cabal. When Shirona was four years old, her family were among the settlers of Kimrin. At age 15, she joined a street gang called the Mountaineers, which was led by Capp. However, by age 20, she had decided it was time to get a real job, and in 895, joined the police department, which was led by Capp's older brother, Poss. While Poss knew of her former affiliation with the Mountaineers, he apparently never asked her anything about his brother, and she never volunteered any information, knowing there was bad blood between the two of them. In any event, the police chief didn't hold her time in a gang against her, as he knew it was a common rite of passage for many teens, and also was always grateful for anyone who'd ever been in a gang to realize they were on the wrong side of the law, and have a change of heart. Besides which, her time serving under Capp had clearly provided her with both skills at fighting, and the ability to follow orders. Both of these attributes came in handy when in 901, armies began to be raised in the villages of the Northern Alliance. Poss, who became general commander of all these armies, made Shirona a lieutenant; by the time war broke out in 903, she had risen to the rank of captain. She served under Major Alec, as one of his two most trusted captains (along with Stavros). Near the end of the war, Major Alec disappeared, apparently becoming a deserter. Stavros was promoted to major, replacing Alec. In 905, Stavros was again promoted, this time to colonel. While he became commander of the Kimrin regiment of the Army, Shirona was promoted to major, and would serve as one of his most trusted subordinates. In 900, at age 25, Shirona married a fellow police named Randall. In 904, they had a daughter named Cecily. Shirona's family became close friends with the family of Stavros, and over the years, Cecily would grow up as the best friend of Stavros's son, Leopold. In 904, when the surname law was passed, Shirona's clan chose the name "Monogwrangle," as they had long been among the world's greatest breeders and trainers of monogs. In fact, while the majority of the clan remained in Tanq, Shirona's parents had immediately started a new branch of the family business upon moving to Kimrin in 879. In 908, Randall was killed in the line of duty, by LandOrder gangsters. It should be noted that even when Shirona first joined the Kimrin PD in 895, she still didn't take gangs very seriously, as criminals. This had changed to an extent when inter-village gangs such as LandOrder formed, in 899, but even then, she trusted her former leader, Capp, to keep his people from becoming too egregious in their crimes. And later in the Coming of the Order, when she heard rumors (mostly spread by the Protestant Movement) that The Order had secretly encouraged local gangs to form such alliances, she never took such talk seriously. But the death of her husband made her rethink her stance on gangs. She came to believe that both the police and the government had been taking the threat they posed entirely too lightly. She wanted to change that, but felt powerless to do anything about it. It was this, according to her later admission, that made her easily convinced by Col. Charles Woodman of Near Port to join The Cabal in 909. She didn't like hiding things from her friend and commanding officer, Col. Supprus, but she knew he wouldn't understand... sympathize, surely, but not enough to support her decision. Shirona herself wasn't sure she could trust the Cabal, but she believed that accepting a position would ultimately give her the power to change any number of things she perceived as being wrong with the world. Even if it meant biding her time, and hiding her true intentions from the Cabal itself. For the time being, she would go along with their plans, even if she sometimes disagreed with them. But someday, she hoped to have a greater influence on their actions. Major Monogwrangle led two companies in opposing the forces of Poss in the Chaos War. She had expected the majority of her own battalion to fight on her side, but was surprised by the fact that only one company from her battalion, along with an ad hoc company comprised of a small number of soldiers from each of the regiment's other battalions, chose the Cabal's side. Monogwrangle and these two companies were forced to join the Near Port regiment just prior to the start of the war, while the bulk of the regiment remained in Kimrin, under Supprus's command. After the war, Shirona was one of the few high-ranking members of the Cabal to be identified and arrested for her crimes, most notably the breaking of the Prohibition of Off-world Technology, by supervising the construction of a Super Sonic Transport. Her daughter, Cecily, was at first taken in by Shirona's parents. However, an arrangement was later made for Cecily to be taken in by Stavros and his wife, not wanting her to be burdened by the name "Monogwrangle," which had come to have a stigma attached not only because of Shirona's actions, but also those of her cousin, Callum Monogwrangle. While living with the Supprus family, who had moved to Triscot, Cecily began using the surname of her father's family, "Axesmith." Category:People